Servers are special purpose computers that are capable of providing services centralized computing, information storage and data management and so on. Servers may be mainly classified into three types from perspective of structure: the tower type server, the rack-mounted server, and the blade server. The rack-mounted server is an upstanding server with an optimized structure, and the space occupied by this server may be reduced. The rack-mounted server usually has a width of 19 inches, and its height is in unit of U, that is, 1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 mm.
The rack-mounted server generally comprises a drive bay, and the drive bay includes a row of drive slots that can accommodate a plurality of disks. For example, a commonly-used 2 U rack-mounted server may include 24 drive slots, and a standard 2.5-inch disk may be inserted in each slot.